Royal Blue
by Trojus Figaro
Summary: This is a slice into the world of the Hogwarts school that we rarely ever see... Ravenclaw.


Trojus Figaro Approx. 1800 words  
Trojus@shinra.org  
02/05/2002  
  
Author's Note: This is the first chapter of a series of stories that I  
hope I will keep up with. From the very first time I had heard about  
the house of Ravenclaw, I knew instinctively that this was the house  
for me. I am so far disappointed on how this house along with   
Hufflepuff is left in the background of the super powers of  
Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I hope that these stories will provide  
other Ravenclaw fans with a story for them and at the same time stay   
as close to J.K. Rowling's world as I can. This story begins on the  
first saturday of the term in which Harry enters Hogwarts. I hope you  
enjoy the stories. Of course this is a fan made fiction and all the  
characters of the Harry Potter realm belong to J. K. Rowlings,   
Scholastic, and other international companies involved in its creation   
and distribution.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Royal Blue: Chapter 1  
  
By Trojus Figaro  
  
  
"...These belong in Ravenclaw;   
Each has a ready mind   
Where those of wit and learning   
Will always find their kind..."  
-The Sorting Hat  
  
A blue shaft of light pierced into the Ravenclaw common room   
from the elaborate stained glass window. It was one of those sleepy  
Saturday mornings that left the commons area empty and quiet. Sara  
Tran was happily doodling in her sketchpad. She was laying flat on  
her tummy on the soft royal blue couch, propping herself up by her  
elbows with her long black hair fanning down her back. Her eyes would  
occasionally flutter upwards to mentally map out her next sketch mark.  
"That picture looks really eerie," said a voice from above  
Sara.  
"Morning Kyle. I'm not done yet, I always do the faces last.  
The picture usually comes out better that way."  
"I do like it so far. A bit stylized for actual combat, but  
very pretty."  
"It's not supposed to look realistic, I'm keen on drawing  
swordsmen. However, do tend to romanticize swordplay a bit. Being  
raised among muggles most of my life, I tend to think of duels  
involving swords, rather than duels involving wands."  
"I rather like wizard duels," said Kyle as he unsheathed his  
wand and held it in an aggressive stance. "A sword fight doesn't  
involve the amount of cleverness and quick thinking needed when you  
fight with wands."  
Sara placed her sketchbook down and sat up on the couch to  
watch Kyle dance around the room, "you'd be surprised, I've seen a  
fencing match before. They seem to need much of the same skills as  
any wizard."  
"How could they? They're just whacking each other with metal  
sticks. How much thinking does that take?"  
"Never mind. Arguing with you is exhausting..."  
Kyle paused for a moment and put his wand away. "It's been  
only a week and all of Hogwarts is loony."  
"Well why not, THE Harry Potter has finally entered Hogwarts."  
Sara said derisively.  
"Don't remind me. Every day I hear some new rumor about  
Harry Potter. Frankly, I'm tired of hearing about him," said Kyle as  
he sat down on the couch next to Sara.  
"You're just jealous of all the attention he is getting."  
"Jealous? Of course, I'm jealous. I'm trying to bring a sense  
of pride and identity to Ravenclaw and here comes Harry Potter mucking  
up all of my plans."  
"What plans?"  
"I had plenty of good plans."  
"You had no plans."  
"I hear that Harry's not even that great of a guy. In fact, I hear  
he's a real brat," said Kyle as he raised his index finger to  
accentuate his point. "Remember how Professor Dumbeldore specifically   
warned us not use the third floor this year? Right on the first day of  
classes, Harry Potter had to march right in to show he doesn't even  
care about someone like Professor Dumbledore."  
"That's just a silly rumor spread by the Slytherins." Said  
Sara as she pushed Kyle playfully, "I thought you were better than  
believing anything a Slytherin tells you."  
"Well, I think it's true, Harry has no regard for sanctity in  
the wizard world. My family has been part of a rich wizarding family  
for several generations, and Harry gets lucky..."  
Sara places her had on Kyle's mouth, "If you get off your soap  
box, I'll have breakfast with you, alright?"  
"Alright," said Kyle through the hand.  
"Okay, I'm going to put my sketch book away, and I'll be right  
back."  
"I'll be right here."  
Sara packed up her pencils and sketchbook and went up the  
staircase to the girls' halls. Kyle flopped down on the couch. He  
hated the way he acted around his friends, especially his best friend  
Sara. He hadn't mean to sound like an elitist, but he didn't know any  
other way. It was also useless to blame his behavior as the  
stereotype Ravenclaw mentality. He knew very well how close he was to  
being a Slytherin...  
  
  
"...Kyle Bishop... Kyle Bishop... hard choice, very hard  
choice," said the sorting hat in his wispy voice, "Very long history  
of Ravenclaws in his family... but there's something... different  
about this one, I can't put my finger on it, that's if I had a finger.  
Odd... almost feels like a Slytherin..."  
"Oh great Merlin, no!" Thought Kyle. " Anything but  
Slytherin. I'd shame my family forever. What would they think?"  
"Afraid of being a Slytherin, eh? I don't blame you, with a  
family like yours. Okay, as a favor, I'll put you in Ravenclaw. I  
wouldn't want your grandfather to disown you."  
"Thank you," said Kyle softly.  
  
  
That day almost two years ago exactly still scares him to this  
day. He had kept this secret deep inside of him. He knew that in his  
heart he was a Slytherin, and he has been living a façade as a  
Ravenclaw all this time. He had told no one, not his parents, not his  
friends, not even Sara.  
  
* * *  
  
Sara put her sketchbook and pencils into her trunk, and  
grabbed her cloak. As she braided her long hair into a tight weave,  
she had a fleeting thought about Kyle. Kyle was a good friend of  
hers, but sometimes the way he acted so proud of his pureblood wizard  
family made her feel small inside. Sara's mother was a witch, but her  
father was not. Most of the time, Sara didn't mind the thought of  
being regarded as impure, and no one ever called her anything nasty to  
her face. However, she still felt somehow disconnected from the other  
wizards, especially when Kyle rambled on about their house and his  
long family line of Ravenclaws. To be honest, Sara was happy to  
attend Hogwarts, and any of the houses would have been the same for  
her.  
Sara finished her braid and ran quickly out the door to meet  
up with Kyle. One thing that Sara did like about Ravenclaw, was that  
it's halls were beautiful. The rich oak paneling and dark blue  
tapestries tastefully decorating the stairwell gave the whole place a  
warm feeling. Sara was halfway down the staircase when the Grey Lady  
was hovering up the stairs.  
"...every fiber crack/ and fury make head,/ blood drenching  
vivid/ couch, carpet, floor/ and the snake-figured almanac/ vouching  
you are..." said the Grey Lady mindlessly to herself as she ascended  
the staircase.  
"Good morning ma'am, how are you this morning," said Sara  
politely.  
"Dreadful... then again my very existence is a sad long line  
of uneventful happenings..."  
"Uh... yes, I see... I'll see you around."  
"...the day of doom/ Is not yest come./ Until that time/ A  
crock of dust is my dear horn..."  
Sara never understood why the Grey Lady quoted Silvia Plath  
from time to time. Sara also wondered whom the Grey Lady quoted before  
Silvia Plath came around; for Sara knew the Grey Lady must have died  
long before Silvia Plath was even born. Perhaps the Grey Lady was  
going through a rut; and knowing ghosts, being stuck in ruts can be  
deadly.  
"Sara, what took you so long!" said Kyle waiting anxiously at  
the bottom of the staircase.  
"I was distracted by the Grey Lady."  
"Yes... I don't think I've ever seen her so cheerful, it must  
be the weather."  
"Get off it Kyle."  
The two of them opened the wide doors and walked pass the  
large painting of Sir Thomas Trestle, the door keeper of Ravenclaw  
hall.  
"Have a productive and inspiring day children. Don't dawdle  
your day away," said Thomas.  
"Yes Sir Trestle," said both Sara and Kyle.  
The both of them descended the wrought iron spiral staircase  
down to the Hogwarts Library. Even though it was the first Saturday of  
the term, there were many Ravenclaws scattered throughout the library  
reading their textbooks or searching through shelves. Sara and Kyle  
entered into the great hall and each picked out a sandwich, a piece of  
fruit and a glass of orange juice. They then sat down at the long  
wooden tables.  
"So what were your plans for today?" asked Kyle  
"I was going to go back to my room and brush up on Ancient  
Runes, you?"  
"Well... I'm already caught up on my Ancient Runes. I heard  
that a Malfroy had just entered Hogwarts. The Bishops and the Malfroys  
have been business partners many times in the past. I thought it was  
be a good idea to become friends with the first year," said Kyle as he  
bit into his sandwich.  
"Kyle, you're not going to be condescending to the poor kid  
are you?"  
"Not at all, I just want to show him around the campus."  
"I hope you know what you're doing."  
"Trust me, I know how to talk rich." 


End file.
